Forbidden Love Part I
by Alys Lynn
Summary: Link was going to do what Kafei had asked him too. After all, it went against his nature to deny anyone he loved anything. Even if it ripped his heart out, even if it killed him, he was going to do it... **WARNING: YAOI**


Forbidden Love

Part I

_**A/N:**__ I'm aware that Link showed up in Clock Town three days before the moon fell, but that didn't work for my story. So I decided to back everything up a bit. It's still the three-day period but Link has been there much longer as you'll be able to tell. Kafei and Link have already been together for a little while - long enough to establish a very deep connection, borderline them being absolutely in love with each other. So just bear with the story - it wouldn't have worked otherwise. Also, I know the POV changes at one point and I'm sorry about that…. I did a lot of coming back and changing and rewriting and such, and it just happened to turn out that way. It doesn't happen in the following parts. Happy reading! _

Kafei wiped the last remaining tears from his face. The decision had been made and now he had to live with his choice. He just hoped to the Goddesses he could…

...

Kafei stared at Link, blood-red rubies boring into ocean-blue sapphires. Link was shocked at how much pain he saw trying to hide behind those eyes he fell for so long ago. He took Kafei's hand in his, giving it a squeeze of comfort and encouragement and waited patiently for his friend to speak.

"Link," Kafei said softly after a few moments, "you realize that the carnival is coming up?"

"Three days," Link replied.

"So soon…" Kafei whispered, tearing his gaze to the floor before snapping it up again. "Link, you know of Anju. You know our story."

"Of course I do," Link replied.

Kafei turned away again but didn't drop his now tight hold on Link's hand. "Years ago when we were very young, we promised each other that when we were old enough we would marry the night of the carnival. That we would exchange masks and become a couple in front of a group of small, close friends…" he trailed off a bit and took a deep breath. "And that day has come."

Link cocked his head in confusion. What was Kafei talking about? "How? Anju doesn't even know where you are - doesn't know what happened to you."

"I know she doesn't," Kafei replied, his hand now beginning to shake (Link squeezed it comfortingly once more). "Which is why I need…I need you…to go see my mother."

"Your mother? Why your mother?"

"She has the masks the people sometimes show of my face to try and find who has seen me. I need you to get one."

"But _why_?"

Kafei turned completely away from Link then, unable to look at him. "I need you to get one to show to Anju and explain to her you know where I am. She'll ask for your help in contacting me and I want you to give it to her."

Link felt his heart turn cold. He remained silent for a moment while he let the horror sink in. "You…want me to help you reunite with Anju." It was more a statement than a question.

Kafei winced at the pain in Link's voice. "I'm sorry, Link," he said, noticing with dismay that his voice was shaking. He took a deep breath to steady it. "But you knew from the start what had happened to me and that I was engaged to Anju. You knew one day this could happen and I told you it probably would…"

Link shook his head, not quite believing what Kafei was telling him. "Yeah but…I thought maybe you'd changed your mind." His voice grew soft and his pain tore at Kafei's breaking heart. "After all this time we've spent together, the memories, the strong bond we have…. You want me to forget all that to help you and _Anju_?"

Kafei turned back around, swallowing the lump trying to form in his throat, though his words were sharp and clear. "Link, Anju is my fiancée. I promised her long ago that we would have a future together, something that you and I can never have. And I intend to keep that promise to her. I want too. The time we've spent will forever remain special to me but it's not…" He trailed off for a moment as his voice caught and he cleared his throat. "It's not what I want anymore."

Link couldn't help but feel Kafei had slapped him across the face. "But Kafei, how can you say that? Don't you know how much I care for you? And no matter how much you try to deny it, I know you care about me too." Link realized he was begging and hated himself for it. "Please, let's just talk about this. You're making such a rash decision right now, you just can't see it."

"No, Link. I know what I want and it's to be with Anju. There is no reason to talk about it."

Link stared at Kafei a moment, refusing to allow the truth of his words to penetrate his mind. He felt like the world was spinning and turning upside down and Link was caught up in the center of it all. He couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't believe things with Kafei could be ending. His life had been so perfect that past few months. Even the temples he had suffered through had not seemed so bad when he knew he had Kafei to return too. It pushed him to fight, pushed him to keep going when he thought all hope was gone. How could that mean nothing to Kafei?

And then it struck him. Kafei didn't care for Link the way Link cared for Kafei. The feelings were only fierce one way; the other was just a temporary infatuation. Pain suddenly began to build inside of Link as he realized what exactly was happening, and he felt his breath leave his body. "Kafei, please don't do this. I don't think I can give this up."

That almost sent Kafei over the edge but he held strong. "You must Link, for I already have. There is nothing left to hold on too. Anju is my life now and the only way to make this work is with your help. I know you won't let me down because I know you want me to be happy. I'd be happy with her, Link."

Link registered that only for a moment before his whole body went numb. His mind completely blanked out and he wondered idly if he were having a dream. But deep down he knew he wasn't and that Kafei was speaking the cold, hard truth. "Okay, I'll help you," he said simply, unable to process much more than that as he dropped his eyes to the floor.

Kafei bit down on his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He had done the right thing, done what he needed to do for both he and Link, and it was time to carry out the deed. "Thank you so much, Link. It means a lot to me and I'll never forget the sacrifice you're making for me." Kafei's voice caught on the tears he refused to shed but he couldn't keep the sound from his voice. "You really are selfless."

Link looked up suddenly upon hearing Kafei's voice change but his face was set in nothing but determination. Link frowned, thinking he perhaps just imagined it. He cast his gaze to Kafei's eyes…and realized he couldn't read them. That's when he knew it was really over. He took a deep breath and stood, putting on his game face and detaching himself as best he could, just like he always did with his quests.

"I'll be back in the morning after I speak with Anju," Link said, his voice void of all emotion and his face blank.

"I'll be waiting," Kafei replied, watching Link turn and walk away from him.

...

Link stopped just outside the Inn an hour later, his hands trembling as they clutched a mask. He had to remember that he was doing what Kafei wanted, doing what was best. After all, Link had always given Kafei whatever he wished and this was no different. Kafei wanted Anju - Link bit his lip against the pain - and so Link would deliver. The hurt that followed was inconsequential as long as Kafei was happy. He took a deep steadying breath, bracing himself as he walked in the door.

Anju looked up. "Oh, hello Link. I trust you are having a good day?"

Link forced a smile but ignored the question. "Anju, I was just given this mask by someone and I was wondering if you knew anything about it?" He held up the mask of Kafei's face and she gasped.

"You…you're also looking for Kafei?" His name from her mouth sent a stab of agony to his heart. "I have a request! Kafei… I have a clue, a letter that will help you find him. If you wouldn't mind please meeting me tonight in the kitchen at midnight? We can talk then."

…He sent her a letter already? Kafei must have had this planned long before he ended things with Link, then. The timing was just much too impeccable to be a last minute decision. But for how long? Were all the times he and Kafei spent together been merely ploys? Had Link been only a tool to Kafei to guarantee the success of the grand scheme? Kafei must have known all along that Link cared for him too much to deny him any request. He had planned well. The pain began to build and Link knew he had to escape before it overtook him. "I'll be there." His voice shook but went unnoticed.

Anju smiled and her eyes grew bright. "Thank you, thank you! This means the world to me, Link!"

Link nodded and rushed to his room, locking the door behind him before the sobs ripped from his throat.

...

"Link, hurry!" Kafei yelled above the roar of the conveyor belt. "It's almost too late! We must get the mask before it falls through that hole!"

Link quickly finished off the monster before him, pain searing through his heart. Kafei's desperation for that mask clouded his mind…he didn't even bother to ask if Link was all right. The door magically unlocked and he rushed through it to step on the switch - Kafei followed suit. Just as the mask came upon it, a door slid over the hole and everything was fine.

Kafei's sigh of relief filled the now silent room as he grabbed up the mask and hugged it to his chest. His eyes lit up and he looked over at Link. "Thank you," he said. "There's still time. I must get back to the Inn, she's waiting."

...

Link and Kafei hopped off Epona and rushed through the gate. The guard yelled at them to flee the city before it was too late but his warning fell on deaf ears. The Inn loomed ahead, a beacon for Kafei and an enemy for Link. They busted unceremoniously through the front door and clambered up the steps. When the boys came upon Anju's door Kafei stopped short, sending Link crashing into him. Link quickly moved to apologize but Kafei's expression stopped him short. He looked utterly terrified.

"Kafei, what is it?" he asked.

Kafei looked at him for a moment. "What if she isn't there? What if she decided not to wait for me?" He sounded so pained.

Link moved to comfort him but checked himself and instead said, "Kafei, she's there. She promised me she'd be there."

He seemed unconvinced. Link noticed the Sun's Mask was shaking slightly in his small hands. "Can you check for me?" Kafei asked. "I don't think I can face it if I go in and she's not there."

Link bit back a groan and pushed Kafei gently out of the way. He opened the door and quietly slipped in.

"Kafei?" asked a voice frantically.

Link looked over to see Anju wearing a beautiful white gown and headpiece, holding in her hands her own mask - the Moon's Mask, he recalled. Her face dropped when she saw Link. "Oh, hello," she said, collapsing back onto the bed and placing her head in her hands.

Before Link could say a single word in response, Kafei burst through the door. Anju's head snapped up and it seemed as though time frozen. They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, eyes searching the other. Link respectfully melted into the shadows and watched the scene play out before him, wanting only to escape the room and run away. His eyes followed Anju as she slid off the bed onto her knees, still taller than Kafei by a head.

"I…I have met you before," she said hesitantly. "You have such a familiar scent, a familiar face. It was so long ago…yes. We were still young, barely more than children. We made a promise, didn't we?" Her eyes dropped down to the mask in Kafei's hands and then to her own mask. "The masks of the sun and moon... We were to exchange them on the day of the Carnival of Time…today."

Link flicked his eyes to Kafei and saw such happiness in them it almost made everything worthwhile. He smiled at her warmly. "Anju my love, I'm sorry I was late."

There was a beat of silence. "Welcome home, Kafei."

Kafei's smile broke into a huge grin and he leapt into Anju's waiting arms. She embraced him tightly as tears slipped down her face, a smile of pure happiness upon her face. Link could hardly bear it. It was one thing to work between them, taking messages and stupid gifts, but an entirely different thing to watch them together. He had thought it hurt before but the agony he felt right then was like a fire racing through his body. He felt a cry of anguish building within him and he bit down on his lip to silence himself. He had to get out of there before he lost his self-control.

They pulled apart and Kafei reached up to wipe Anju's tears away. She leaned her head towards his hand and kissed his palm. Link turned away as he felt tears prickling behind his eyes. "Let us exchange the promised masks," Kafei said softly. Anju nodded and they both held up their masks. Link fought the urge to run in between them and stop the act. As soon as their masks touched, a blinding light and wind engulfed the whole room. It swirled around them, picking up papers and knocking over bottles of ink, ruffling the bed dressings and curtains. There was one more blast of magic before all went still.

When Link's eyes finally adjusted to the previous dimness of the room, he saw Kafei holding Anju's hand with the both of his. They were both looking at Link with smiles. Kafei's eyes were still unreadable and Link found that strange. He thought he would see nothing but happiness and gratitude and love shinning out of them. Link gave a silent gasp as he realized Kafei was hiding something.

"We have exchanged our oaths and become a couple," Anju proclaimed thickly, tears still falling unchecked down her face. "And you are our witness. Please except this mask as our heartfelt gratitude." Anju reached out a hand and in it was this white mask with an odd array of silver shapes on the front. "It's the Couple's Mask. When Kafei and I put our masks together, our love ignited the magic within them and they combined to make that one." Link took it out of courtesy but mentally noted to slash it into a million pieces the first chance he got.

"Please take refuge now, Link," Kafei said. There was an odd urgency to his voice but then it was gone. "We are fine here. We shall greet the morning…together. As was always meant to be."

Link nodded. "Congratulations," he replied, fighting to keep his voice steady. "I hope you have a wonderful life together." He turned and left the room, not waiting to hear a reply. He still had to save their world so Kafei _could_ have his happy, perfect future with his now-wife. The tears fell before he could stop them.

_**A/N: **__Thanks for reading!_


End file.
